The Spark
by Ms.Padackles
Summary: It's a romance Dean/Jo fanfic. They do some hunts, it's set mostly in the 7th season, but the characters sorta fluctuate between seasons in their mannerisms. I don't own supernatural, the characters, or the actors :
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were driving down the cold road. It was just like any other day, the asphalt seemed never ending as they travelled down the highway. The curves of the barren pathway were hypnotizing; Dean was becoming very tired as he continued in the black Ford Explorer. Sam had been sleeping for about an hour, because he had stayed up all last night finishing off the demon that was terrorizing a small town in Albany. Dean didn't have the heart to wake him, so he drove on.

Dean continued southbound for about 2 more hours before he decided it was time to check in to the nearest motel.

Dean walked inside of the motel lobby beside a very groggy Sam, he could tell he was feeling a little bit grumpy, so he hoped Sam wouldn't start complaining about them pulling over. His mood all changed when he saw a familiar figure leaning over the reception desk talking to a very annoyed man who was explaining to her that the only rooms left were a king suite and a double, and that she would have to pay full price, even if she was alone. It was Jo; she always dealt the short end of the stick in every occasion. Dean let out a low chuckle as he walked toward her, "Do you need help with anything miss?" Jo turned around, prepared to be annoyed, but found herself speechless. Her dreams hadn't done him justice, he looked more perfect than ever, and she looked like she hadn't slept in 2 days. He went in for the hug, and she was still in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

They rented the double, and Sam immediately threw himself onto one of the beds, not even attempting to take off his red snakeskin cowboy boots.

Dean didn't make a motion to the bed; instead he sat in the chair by the table and took out his silver flask. Jo sat down in the chair next to him, looking away from him so that she wouldn't make things awkward by watching him drink the whiskey from his flask like a Greek God. She dropped her overnight bag at the leg of the table. Everything he did made her feel like her heart was on fire, or at least that's how she would describe being in his presence to anyone who has never experienced the combination of his flawless looks and his kick-ass attitude.

"So Jo, what brings you to New York?"

"I'm heading to a case up in Albany, three people died so far, did you hear about it?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, I heard about it. Sammy and I just finished that demon off. You remember Meg, Sam took care of her."

"Oh. Yeah, I remember Meg. Thanks for that, and thanks for buying the room too."

"You're welcome" he smiled as his green eyes pierced hers, "How's your mom?"

"She's better, she would probably freak out if she knew I was here. But right now she's alright, I think she's still trying to figure out what got us back…"

Dean was still staring at her; she was never that good at maintaining eye contact. She looked down and started playing with her knife.

Jo was feeling extra self-conscious, as if being near him wasn't hard enough. She knew she loved him for a while, and she knew that he might never feel the same. To make matters worse, she kept on thinking of thinking about the reoccurring dream with him. It always started the same. Him and her alone, a boring conversation runs dry. He gets up from his chair and breaks the silence with a kiss. They kiss for a while, and then they move over to a bed, or the impala. They make passionate love until the sunrise, when he whispers "I love you" and then she wakes up. But she knows that will never happen.

Dean also was feeling very awkward at the silence. Sam has been asking him every morning why he keeps on saying "Jo" in his sleep, Dean always lies saying that he was remembering her dying, or something simple like that. Sam never asked too many questions, but he always teased with his suspicions. In reality, Dean has had dreams about Jo that were very similar to her dreams. They began with a conversation, when she suddenly stopped talking and stares into his eyes fiercely. She mouths the words "I want you" and he gets up from his chair and kisses her. She begins lifting his shirt and he does the same to her. They would stay together making love until the next day, when he would whisper to her as she slept on his bare chest, "I love you." Every time he wakes up he is half relieved that he didn't have a nightmare about hell, and half frustrated that Jo would never take his advances seriously if he ever tried.

When they both snapped out of their memories of the vivid dreams, they both realized how long they had been silent. It was beyond awkward. Dean had not yet leaped out of his chair to kiss her, and Jo hadn't made eye contact since the last time she spoke. Suddenly Sam let out a loud snore as he flipped himself to the other side.

Dean and Jo laughed and looked at each other. Dean finally decides he wants to break the silence.

"I'm running low on rock salt bullets, I'm gonna go to the car and get some shells."

"I'll help you carry them"

He teased, "Jo, I think I can manage carrying a bag of salt and some bullets by myself."

"Stop being so proud, and plus, I want some fresh air anyway."

"Suit yourself"

They walked outside. Jo was staring at the back of his head as he headed out of the motel room. She was very close behind him; it took her a second to stop walking when he stopped. He turned around and they were within inches of each other's faces. She tried to back up a little, but ended up falling on Sam's coat. Dean caught her, pulling her body upright onto his.

"Uhh…Thanks" Jo said, blushing. She was regaining her balance and trying to fix her hair when he started laughing.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Jo. You're a mess. I swear, I let you out of my sight for two seconds and you start falling apart."

"Yea, well, you're no better. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. My mom worries about you too. Everyone does. You two have way too much on your plates and never have any time to relax. You work all day and all night, and you really need to try to take care of yourself better…"

"Oh please Jo, don't start with a lecture. I get enough of them from Bobby; I don't need one from you too. Sam and I are getting by and we don't need anyone to tell us what we need. We have been trying to keep ourselves together when everything around us is falling apart. When you died, Sam and I felt like a piece of us died. We love you Jo, and it was hard to live knowing you weren't gonna be around if I called."

"Like you would call?" she blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"It's nice to have the option. You don't know how hard it is to be without you. I…Sam and I, we missed you. And to hear from Bobby that you guys are back…I'm sorry if I'm falling apart, but nothing ever stays together."

"What are you saying Dean? That because I'm alive again, you're miserable?"

"No, because you're alive again, I can't handle you dying again. I am out of my mind worrying for Sam, I hardly sleep because I am knee deep in the blood of monsters and I wont let you come here and tell me what I can and can't feel. I was coping with everyone I love dying around me, and you expect the second you waltz back into reality for everyone to go back to normal? Well it doesn't. I can't switch my feeling on and off that fast. I wish I could, but I can't."

Dean stormed back to the table to get his car keys. As he grabbed them, he regretted blowing up on her. She stood there looking at him with a combination of hurt, anger, and confusion on her face. He turned back to her direction.

"I'm going to get some gas, you're welcome to come if you want." It wasn't an apology, but he figured she got the point. He started back to the parking lot. He got in the impala and put the keys in the ignition. Dean was alone in his car, he couldn't help feeling that this was what he was going to end up like. He reached into his coat to get his flask and forget about his problems, but it wasn't there. Suddenly he heard a knock on the passenger window.

He reached over and unlocked the door for Jo.

"I need to pick up some things from the store. And you left this inside." She handed him his silver flask.

"Thanks." He said as he took the flask back from her. He attempted a smile. She returned the gesture.

They drove off into the night, and deep down they couldn't help feeling that they were meant to be sitting side by side every day for the rest of their lives, however short that may be.


	3. Chapter 3

They got to the gas station, and he looked up at the price in disbelief. It cost $4.34 for a gallon of regular unleaded fuel. He joked to himself that the only thing the apocalypse did was hike up the price of gas and whiskey. Jo stepped out of the car, "I'll be right back." She walked into the Gas-O-Mart as Dean pumped 20 dollars worth of gas into his car.

She came out with a newspaper, a red slushy, and a lottery ticket. Dean didn't take notice to the fact that nothing she got from the store was necessary. She got back into the car, and they drove off. They were driving in silence again, so Dean reached over and turned on the radio. Sam Cooke's Cupid started to play; Jo glanced over at Dean quickly to see if he was going to change it, he didn't. They drove back with the sweet melody of Sam Cooke in the background.

They drove back to the motel parking lot. They both stayed in the car, even though they had arrived at their destination.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Jo?"

"Nothing," she said looking down again blushing.

Neither of them moved to get out of the car. The song ended, and the announcer started advertising some car insurance, so Dean turned off the radio.

Jo looked up at Dean, to find that he was already looking at her.

"I guess I don't need to go to Albany anymore."

Dean nodded as he turned to his steering wheel, taking his key out of the car.

"You need a ride home, Jo?"

"No, that's alright, I can find my way."

"You sure? Sammy and I are going back that way."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I was thinking maybe I could hunt with you guys for a little bit. If I go home now, my mom won't let me hunting for a while. I could probably help you boys out with whatever you do next. You look like you need a break anyway."

"Ellen would kill me if she knew I was putting your life on the line again."

"She'll be fine, she'd rather hear that I'm with you than that I'm hunting alone." Jo began to smirk, because she knew she won the dispute.

Dean shrugged and got out of the car, heading toward the motel room. She followed, a little bit farther behind him this time; she'd learned her lesson.

By the time they walked into the motel room, Sam was awake. He was on his computer, and seemed surprised to see Jo walk into the room after Dean.

This was the first time she has seen Sam's face since she died. The first thing she noticed was that his hair was considerably longer than she remembered, and that his sideburns seemed to be creeping down to the level of his nose. He had just showered, and his hair was still fluffy from being air-dried.

"Hey Jo," he smiled, "Dean, there have been a few mysterious disappearances in Pitkin, Colorado. So far 4 people went missing in the White River National Forest. They were all white males, and they seemed to be pretty wealthy."

"So what, some vengeful spirit is trying to weed out the one percent?"

"That's what it looks like, but why would a spirit want to do that? Since when do spirits care about money?"

"Maybe a banshee?"

"Yeah, we should go check it out. By the way, Jo, do you want a ride back home?"

"No, Sam. She's staying with us for a little while."

"Huh. Okay." Sam was too preoccupied to care.

Jo walked over to the bed that Sam didn't sleep in and laid down. "What time are we leaving?" she called out through the pillow that she just pulled over her head to block the light.

"Now, but if you want we can give you a few more minutes." said Sam, once again ready to face a supernatural monster that could easily end his life.

"Okay. I'll just take a quick shower, and I'll be ready to go" She said, she meant to say it in a voice that didn't sound so annoyed because she knew that she would be able to sleep in the car.

"You have a change of clothes?" said Dean.

"Yes, I have a change of clothes" she chuckled.

She waltzed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. She got out of the shower, and grabbed a towel from the rack above to toilet to dry herself with. She looked around the bathroom for her bag, but she left it in the room, by the table where the brothers discussed the new case in Kansas. She stuck her head out of the bathroom, to see if they were looking. She met Sam's eyes, so she quickly shut the door. She called out through the closed door, "Can someone get me my bag, it's by the table."

Dean picked up the bag and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the door a crack and reached her hand out, he pushed the bag closer to her hand, and she grabbed it and pulled the bag towards her. The handle of the bag got caught on the outside door handle, pulling the door open and exposing half of her naked body to Dean. Both of their eyes widened in shock. Dean looked away quickly, as she slammed the door shut. They both decided in their minds to pretend that it never happened. She hurried into her clothes and they all left the motel room without making mention of the bathroom incident.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo slept in the back of the car, Dean slept in the passenger seat and Sam drove west into Pennsylvania for a few hours. They had all of their meals for the day at cheap diners. After 8 hours of driving, Dean switched places with Sam. It seemed to Dean that he always ended up with the night shift, but he had slept for most of the day, so he was ready for it. They drove for another 10 hours and settled down in a motel in Kansas City.

They rented a room with 2 queen sized beds. Sam dropped his bag on one of the beds, and then went straight to the couch to read the news on his laptop to see if there have been any more deaths or details on the local news sites. Dean stretched out on the other bed; Jo walked over near Dean and sat down next to him. Dean moved over to make room for her, and she lay down beside him. Sam was researching and Dean was trying to sleep, Jo was trying to maintain a healthy heart rate.

She woke up the second the sun broke through the curtain. She had her head on Dean's chest and his arm was around her. Somehow the gesture still seemed platonic, she looked up to see that he was already awake. She smiled at him, and he looked at her hair.

"Hey Dean"

"Mm?"

"Do you remember the night before I died?"

"Yes, Jo, I remember."

He started playing with her loose golden curls, causing her to almost lose her train of thought.

"For some reason, I can't seem to remember what happened."

She propped herself up on one arm, to get on his eye level. She was inches from his head, as she looked down, waiting for his answer.

"Nothing happened Jo. Nothing at all."

"Oh…I thought something might have happened."

"Like what?"

As if something took over her, she leaned down to him, kissing him passionately. To her surprise, Dean responded tenderly. He kissed her back, and it was better than she ever dreamed. She hoped that she was not dreaming, but she knew that this was real. Dean moved his hand from her waist to her hair and wished that this moment would never end.

Suddenly they heard the door to the motel slam shut.

"Morning guys, I got breakfast," Sam called out.

Dean let go of her hair, and Jo pushed off of Dean a little bit too hard and landed on the floor next to the bed with a thump. Sam peeked his head around the corner of the minibar.

"I'm not interrupting anything…am I? Oh my god Jo, are you alright?"

Dean reached down to pick Jo off of the floor, as Sam made a face.

"Yea, Sam, I'm fine. I just woke up. You scared me." She looked over at Dean,

"Thanks… for helping me up." She stood up, fixed her hair and walked swiftly to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Shortly after, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, to find Sam. He was holding out her overnight bag and he had a very suspicious look on his face.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled the bag into the bathroom.

Sam looked at Dean for some sort of explanation, but Dean just shrugged and nervously chuckled. Sam, unsatisfied with the lack of explanations reluctantly walked over to his computer.

"So I think I finally got something that connects the three of these. They were all strong supporters of the NRA and belonged to a local gun club. Apparently all of them disappeared when they were hunting."

"Well then ghosts and banshee's are out, unless they have something against hunters."

"Well, that's the thing. I called Ellen last night, and she said that there are a few Brazilian lores that talk about some spirits, which protect the forest against hunters. There's a Cucupira and a Boitata. The first one is a green elf that wans and kills hunters who don't have a good reason for hunting, but has never been seen out of Brazil. The second one is a fiery water snake, there are different legends of this around the world, so it makes sense that it would travel here."

"So, there's a fiery water snake that is abducting middle aged hunters?"

"Not exactly. What it does is it comes out at night, around the time people set up camp, and it blinds them with it's bright colors, then it sucks the light from their eyes."

"That's nasty. So how are we gonna kill this water snake?"

"Well, first we have to find it. I think it might be in the Frying Pan Lake, it's right next to their clubs camp site. So far, according to the lore, no body ever tried to kill one before, but there is a magical amulet that the soldiers wore that would destroy anything that tried to harm them. If we can get a hold of this, we can probably kill it."

"Okay, so there's an amulet that will protect the person wearing it? Something's telling me that this isn't going to be easy to come by."

"Sort of, first, the soldiers would collect this clay from the bottom of the ocean, and their wives would mold and string it to a strand of their hair. Their love combined with the magical powers of the clay will protect the soldier. It's called Muiraquita and it is very rare and expensive."

"Ok, so we're going to Colorado to hunt a Brazilian…boitata…with a… muiraquita? How the hell did they even come up with these names?"

Jo walked out of the bathroom, and a cloud of steam escaped as she opened the door. "The water's really hot here." She was fully dressed in a white cotton half button up shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She had her hair pulled back in a loose wet bun.

She walked over to the couch, "So any news on the case?"

Dean got up to get ready; he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Sam briefed Jo on the case, as she took out one of the room temperature bacon egg and cheese sandwiches that Sam bought this morning. As he explained to her about the water snake, she ate the sandwich. "So how are we supposed to get this magical amulet?"

"I'll just ask Chessa, it shouldn't be too dangerous to buy the clay."

"Chessa? Who's that?"

Sam looked up nervously, "She's my…baby's mother…"

Jo's eyes widened at the news. "You have a baby?"

Sam, "Yea, she's great. Oh, by the way, Jo. I'm sure dean didn't check, so…here," he handed her a flask of holy water and a silver knife.

"Oh thanks, Sam." She said sarcastically just before she took a swig of the old water. Then she proceeded to prick her finger with the silver blade. She didn't burn, flinch or scream, so she was in the clear.

"Excuse me," said Sam as he pulled out his cell phone. He talked very sweetly to the phone; he even used a little bit of baby talk before he hung up. "I can get it by tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 5

They were on the road all day and stopped off at the Motel 66 in Colorado Springs. They were all eager to rest after a 13-hour car ride, but Sam still needed to pick up the amulet. Sam left Dean and Jo at the motel while he headed out to meet Chessa.

In the motel, Dean and Jo sat together on the edge of one of the queen sized beds.

"Dean," she said, "what ever happened to the impala?" He looked down, at the beer in his hand, then up at her, thinking about how much she's missed since she died.

After he finished explaining to her about everything that happened since she died, Jo was speechless. It had just come to her attention that the Apocalypse ended, Sam died and came back, and he's been going out of his mind with after getting his tortured soul back. She learned that there were monsters that bleed black goo, and can take the form of anything, and that the only things that hurt them are cleaning supplies. She learned that these monsters killed the man that was her second father figure, and she knew that she would avenge him. Jo wiped a tear that escaped from her eye off of her face, and looked down at the floor.

Just then, Sam entered the motel with a bag of groceries, and a shoebox. The grocery bag had a six-pack of beer, some chicken, spices, flour, oil, and BBQ sauce, while the shoebox contained the still-drying clay molding from his lover. Sam walked into the section of the motel to find his brother looking dazed and Jo crying. He wondered to himself why every time he left Jo alone with his brother she either ended up on the floor or crying.

"Is everything okay guys?" Sam asked, worried. He opened up one of the glass beer bottles as he waited for a reply from the doorway

"Yeah," Dean replied, "I just told her about…"

"I'm fine Sam," Jo cut Dean off, and forced a smile that looked more painful than her tears, "I just need to…I just need a beer."

Sam walked over to Jo and handed her his beer. She smiled up at him graciously.

"Did you get that amulet?" She said, looking up at the 6'4" man who looked down at her with a sad puppy dog look on his face. Snapping out of it, "Oh, yeah. Cassie got it for easily. It cost her like 3000 though, I hope she lets me pay her back for it."

"She sounds sweet," Jo said, trying to focus her mind on anything except for Bobby.

"You have no idea," chuckled Sam.

"Yeah, I think this is the nicest girl Sammy's ever been with." Dean agreed, smiling teasingly at Sam.

"What's in the bag?" asked Jo, casually changing the conversation, as this one hadn't made her feel any better.

"Dinner" smiled Sam.

He walked over to the bag and began to take out the groceries, and Jo followed him to the counter.

"I got it Jo" Sam said glancing back at her.

"No Sam, trust me, you don't want to miss out on my food. My mom taught me her special recipes that made my Daddy get hooked."

Sam hesitated, unsure of whether she was feeling up to cooking after the news she received, "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." She looked up at him, with a smile that they both could see through.

They all ate the chicken that came out surprisingly well for someone who just received such distressing news.

When it got dark, they all rode out to the river. The beauty of the mythical water serpent mesmerized them. Red, magenta, blue, orange, yellow, and violet seemed to be emanating from the body of this illuminated snake. They caught a glimpse at its eyes; they were bottomless pits of blackness. They were mesmerized, until they realized that they were in mortal danger.

They all snapped out of the trance that the second they noticed the rancid smell of the rotting bodies on the floor. They looked down, and saw the men that were missing were lying by the river. Sam, angered by the beautiful murderous creature, jumped into the swamp, Dean started to shoot it with silver bullets, and Jo was checking the vital signs of the bodies. The boitata became angered by the pan of the silver bullets and began charging at Dean, but Sam leapt onto the back of its neck. He was wearing the magical necklace, and he knew that was the only thing that stopped it from attacking him. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut its head off. The colors died instantly, along with the protector of the forest. There was a single whimper of pain before the eyes lit up, then went out.


End file.
